


Funboard AU Episode 1 (By Chacha)

by Pepperonipizza_9



Series: PDB Funboard Medieval AU [1]
Category: fun board
Genre: AU, Fun Board - Freeform, Medieval, Multi, Other, PDB, Renaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperonipizza_9/pseuds/Pepperonipizza_9
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Series: PDB Funboard Medieval AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138547
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Funboard AU Episode 1 (By Chacha)

Episode 1  
Mars sat down on a log stump, fiddling with her dagger. She was bored, and needed something to do. There was only around 10 minutes left before the banquet, though technically she was supposed to be inside preparing for the “grand start” or whatever but it wasn’t a big deal. She then noticed Sam, her sister, running towards her at high speeds. “MARS!” Mars shrieked and dove out of the way, letting Sam trip over the stump and fall and crash into the bushes. She giggled mercilessly and then picked up her dress and began to run as soon as she saw Sam chasing her yet again. Finally, after a few more minutes Mars grew tired and let Sam tackle her to the ground. “MARS! *huff* YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE- *huff”Mars just snickered. “YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE! JUAN WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE FOR THE PAST HOUR?!” Ugh. “Sorry Sam, I’m heading there now. To greet the guests right?” Sam sighed. “Well you were supposed to make an entrance but it's too late for that now.” Mars snorted, who cares? “Grand entrances” were stupid. 

A few minutes later she arrived back at the castle, where many people were in line to get in. She and Sam squeezed past the giant crowds of people, and into the castle. There tons of new, and familiar faces appeared. There was Dededo, the second in command of all the knights. Then there was also Countess Janna, and Prince Osmond, her half cousin. He was supposedly next in line, but Mars was always suspicious of him, of course, nothing could be done about it. She was technically adopted into the royal family, and the transfer of leadership was always complicated. Soon, she noticed one of her closest friends from the neighboring kingdom. Adelhelma, who was both an honorary knight and duchess. It was more common where Adel lived, but to Mars it seemed like you were basically a king or a queen without all the power. “Psst! Adel!” Mars whispered. Adel turned around. “Mars! Hii!” She whispered. Mars ducked underneath the table and ran over to where Adel was sitting. “Hi! Man this is so boring, like what's even the point of doing this every year?” She complained. “I know, ugh. Hey wann-” 

“AHEM,” someone said who interrupted Adel. Everyone slowly turned around. The noise came from Juan standing on a raised platform, who suddenly cleared his throat. Everyone went silent and turned to look at him. “Welcome, my friends, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, and honored guests from all nations. Tonight we celebrate our traditional winter banquet. Please feel free to sit down and eat.” The servants pulled out the chairs and everyone sat down. Giant dishes of hot, steaming food were then placed on the table. Juan then raised his goblet high in the air, “To celebrate the end of our 4th generation!” “Huzzah!” Everyone shouted back. Juan took a long sip from his goblet. And smiled. Mars took a giant bite of the warm, delicious bread. Out of the corner of her eye though, something was off. She turned around and saw Juan choking on the stage, his face was purple, he then staggered and fell down with a loud thud. Everyone went silent. Three servants and a doctor rushed to check his body. “King Juan...he is dead!” Mars’s blood went cold. Dead? No...this couldn’t be...she suddenly remembered the flashbacks from the last banquet, the end of the 3rd generation. A huge massacre in the palace...thousands of her friends were slaughtered by a giant swarm of bandits. Murmurs arose from the crowd, people began panicking. “His drink was poisoned!” “Who is the killer?!” More chaos ensued. “E-everyone calm down!” Dededo shouted. “Sir? Sir?” He ran off to find his commander. Mars sat just there, frozen in her chair. Again? First Lettuce and now...Juan? Then, Mars noticed Max Caulfield, sitting in the corner twisting the ring on their finger, a smug look on their face. Max was technically responsible for the massacre of the 3rd generation. Though Max claimed they had nothing to do with it, they had strong affiliations with the group. The group was called, “The mods”. They lived on a small island, Seriousvainia, that was a close trade partner of Fun Boardonia. Max resigned from leadership about 10 years ago, right before the massacre. Of course, Juan being forgiving, gave it no thought. Max was immediately invited back, and was given the position of “judge” in the council. 

Mars clenched her fist and walked over to Max. “Ah isn’t it interesting? Another era has ended…” Max said, in a sly, cunning tone. “Max...it was you...wasn't it?” Max turned around in their chair. “Would I be acting like this? I mean, I did wish for you to find out...more fun that way.” Mars pushed Max and dug deep into the front pocket. She pulled out a small bottle, sniffing the poison. Yep...Max poisoned Juan. A tight knot formed in her stomach. “Why, Max...why would you do it?” Max looked over into the distance. “For Osmond…” Mars slammed her fist down on the table. People stopped panicking and began to watch. “FOR OSMOND?! YOU KILLED OUR BELOVED LEADER...FOR OSMOND?!” Max stared straight into Mars’s eyes. “It's not wise to bring too much attention to this...but yes. He didn’t even ask me, this was just a token of my love. Osmond and truly love each other, he knows I’ve never had feelings for anyone else, and he adores me. I wanted to help him ascend to his right place, the throne.” Max turned around and looked at Osmond, who was panicked. The look of sheer terror on his face, made the situation even worse. “Max...I won’t...the law...you know that…” Max sighed, “I knew this would have consequences...I won’t be able to help you anymore, my beloved Osmond, come find me once you have ascended the throne, and then we shall live together.” Max stood up to leave, but Mars stamped her foot down to signify she wasn’t done. Max slowly turned back around. “J-juan...Juan loved you. He treated you like one of his own...and this is how you repay him?! You have no concerns for anyone else huh? You only care about yourself and your oh so beloved Osmond.” She threw a look of death at him. Osmond tried to defend himself. “M-maars...wait please…” Everyone ignored him. Mars was on the verge of tears, she was tired of Max’s selfishness. Max turned back around. “Just know, even though this may be the end of an era-”  
“SILENCE! YOU HAVE LOST ALL RIGHTS TO SPEAK.” Mars was fuming, but Max didn’t care. “You will live.” Max said as they turned back around to make an exit. Then, Mars snapped. She lunged at Max with her dagger in hand. Max dodged the attacks side stepping and blocking. Suddenly, she found an opening, she slashed her blade across Max’s face, leaving a deep open wound. Max moaned in pain and clutched their cheek. Blood was pouring down Max’s face. Max pushed Mars backward and tried to exit once again, however Mars was quick, and tackled Max, forcing them to the ground. Max grit their teeth as they tried to struggle out of Mars’s grasp. Mars dove her blade deep into Max’s hip. Max cried out in pain once again. She stood up, but then felt a hand on her arm. “What in the bloody hell are you doing?” Sam cried. “You’re supposed to apprehend the suspect! Not kill them!” Mars pushed her away, and yanked her dagger out of Max’s side, leaving Max to howl in pain while bleeding out on the carpet. Sam looked confused and scared. “M-mars...what’s going on?” Mars said nothing. “So...Max is the traitor. That’s...that’s what I’m assuming…” Sam said quietly. “But...we shouldn’t kill them…” Sam gently put her hand on Mars’s shoulder. “We need to...I’m not even sure what to do in this situation...” Suddenly chaos arose once again, people began fighting each other slamming tables and throwing food. “Huh?! What’s going on??” Mars asked. They both turned around, trying to doge the incoming objects being thrown at them. “MAX IS GETTING AWAY!” Mars shrieked. Before anyone else could say anything, she picked up her dress and began to chase after Max. “Max is getting away! Aim for them!” Mars ordered Dededo. Dededo nodded “Aim for Max!” he ordered his men. The archers shot arrows down at Max, who was still bleeding a lot and struggling. Shit. Max got on a horse and galloped away as fast as possible, while the arrows continued to fly towards them. Ugh, dammit. Mars took a deep breath, they would focus on catching Max later, but for now she needed to try and calm down everyone else for now. Mars walked back inside, to see more chaos yet again. She pushed past people, trying to see who was okay. “Adel? Adel? Sam? Guys? Hel-” Suddenly she was sent flying into the table, along with several other people. The dishes were sent flying into the air, covering everyone and everything in food. Mars tried to get back up, but was trampled and accidentally kicked into another. Mars listened to the all the panicked, painful screams and cries, as she went unconscious and everything turned black.


End file.
